otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tholian Legacy Part 1
---- Landing Pad - Greenville - New Luna - : Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. ---- Palixa is standing in front of the NLM Hobart with LeBeau, while Rathenhope is sitting on a pile of crates. Brandon makes his way in from the decon corridor, hood up as usual, dark shades on, standard serial killer look. He's heading in the direction of the harbour. Palixa eyes LeBeau. "The point is, Lucius told me I'm supposed to fix this ship. Where are the ground crews? I'm not going to be on a payroll if I'm not fixing things. LeBeau shurgs. "Try and get in touch with someone in the milita and see if they can help you out with getting the repairs underway. Best advice I can offer." Rathenhope is indeed sitting on a pile of crates, close to the path down to the harbour. He's watching Palixa and LeBeau (who are talking by the NLM Hobart) with half-interest. He doesn't, however, notice the arrival of Brandon from the DIC. Brandon pauses, stopping his journey. His hand delves into a pocket and he withdraws his communicator and then digs around for his wallet next and pulls that out. The man takes a moment to shuffle through it and manages to locate what he's after. A business card. Palixa smiles at LeBeau. "Only people I really know are Taeren and Lucius. And hell if I know where they are." LeBeau shrugs and looks up at the ship. "Then I would send them a message and try to get in touch with them. I would start with Tay. Find out where they want you to begin." Rathenhope continues to look about, still thoughtful. The communicator is then lifted to his ear. "Just wondering if I can be put through to the Greenville Research Center," Brandon tells the 'switchboard'. "Preferrablely to the department in which Professor Bainsworth works." A faint tapping comes from his foot as he patiently waits. "Thank you." Up from the harbour comes a rather overweight-looking, middle-aged Lunite man, speaking on a commlink. He's dressed neatly in a gray suit and is starting to go bald. Irritably, he tells whoever's on the other end, "Well, ask him if he can wait! I'm on my lunch break, after all. Surely he can wait that long." Meanwhile, Volouscheur wanders out of the decon corridor, looking around quietly before heading over towards a quiet spot. Palixa sigh. "So we walked all the way here to look at a ship?" Turns around, away from the ship and notices the crowd emerging. "Wow." LeBeau smirks and looks at Lixa "Well at least now you know what ship you'll be working on." Rathenhope yawns, stretching his arms, and leaning back on a crate that's behind him. Otherwise he couldn't lean back on it, could he? Meanwhile, Brandon continues to remain where he is, communicator held to his ear. "Please, do tell him that this is important and we must speak to him at once," Brandon comments, a bit of authority going into my voice. "Who am I? Brandon McDowell... And it is regards to the information that was released through the media." Remy and Pal are currently talking, while Rath's sitting back on a crate. Scheur's heading for a quiet spot, while an over weight figure in a grey suit is heading up from the harbour. The fat man in the gray suit grumbles into his commlink, but seems to become more agreeable. "Where does this 'McDowell' person want to meet, then?" To himself, he mutters, "There'd better be food there..." Scheur seems to find somewhere comfortable, sitting down and pulling out a notebook and a pencil. The hatch of the Faux cycles open with a hiss of air, and an orange-furred Demarian steps out onto the boarding ramp. She surveys the area with a mostly-bored expression on her face and a flick of her tail. When she spots Remy and Palixa, she winces faintly, then looks away quite deliberately, her eyes resting instead on McDowell. Swiftfoot starts over that way, but remains politely quiet throughout the comm exchange. Palixa grunts at LeBeau. "What's with the insurgence of people on the Landing Pad? You'd think this is the sort of place people pass through, not hang out." LeBeau laughs and nods. "Well there is lots to do on the landing pad. Refuel, get repairs set up, maybe set up some sort of cargo run or passenger transport." At the mention of his name, McDowell turns looks towards the source of the sound, rather the overweight professor. "Professer Bainsworth," the hooded figure says, giving a nod of acknowledgement. The man then heads towards the Professor, extending his hand in greeting. "I'm Brandon McDowell, and I wish to speak to you about the Thole." Rathenhope just sits there, observing the ongoing things around him, saying nothing Professor Bainsworth shakes Brandon's hand, "Nice to meet you, Brandon. Now, what is it you wish to know about the Thole? Or have you managed to find it?" Scheur remains over in her corner, writing quietly. Her aura glows green-gold, the Vollistan seeming focussed on some inner world. Swiftfoot flicks an ear in the direction of the approaching professor, her head tilting curiously to the side. She stops and simply stands, eyes shifting between the two men. Her tail flicks back and forth, and she sidles away slightly, then leans back against a nearby crate, ears canted in the direction of the professor and McDowell. "I'm of a certain understanding that you and your team have been conducting some rather invasive research techniques towards the Thole," Brandon states with a faintly amused smile. "I do understand your fears towards the Thole and how it would adapt within society, as well as how society would recieve them. In a short period of time since the first Thole's absense from your labs, I feel that they would be able to adapt to their new environment." Palixa sighs. "Would any of these people be able to help me get on this ship? I'd like to get started." Looking around the Launching Pad, "Sure are alot of people." LeBeau shrugs as he looks around the pad. "Not sure." He then nods over to Scheur. "Maybe her." At LeBeau's nod to Scheur, Rathenhope looks over and sees the Vollistan there. He raises a hand in greeting, unsure of whether or not she'll notice it. Professor Bainsworth doesn't seem pleased about this, and his volume level would express this if he weren't already at a point where he'd be told to use his indoor voice if he were 1) inside and 2) five years old. As it is, he's more...shouting now, than speaking, really. "There's nothing invasive about what we've done to the Thole! It's common practice! Done all the time to lab animals!" Maybe it's just the temperature that's causing him to sweat a bit. Scheur offers a feeling of greeting to Rathenhope in return, but doesn't look up from her notebook, continuing to write. Swiftfoot frowns as the rotund man starts using his "outside voice", her eyes narrowing slightly as she continues to watch the exchange. For the time being, however, watching is all she does. Palixa whispers to LeBeau. "Who is he? He looks like he might have a heart attack, despite our progression in medicine?" Scared of crossing the pad to see about getting on the ship, she steps behind Remy and tries to eavesdrop. LeBeau looks over to the over weight and sweeting scientist. "Not sure Lixa. Why don't you go up and ask him...though from the sound of things he is one of the ones woking o nthe missing Thole thing." Brandon remains completely calms, offering a faintly amused smile at that to the yelling Professor Bainsworth. "Disection of a living /and/ sentient creature while it was still conscious," he states, cocking his head to the side as he regards the other man. "So... It would be common practice... Oh, let's just say, that you were a lab animal and were disected while alive?" He frowns slightly and shakes his head just a little bit. Brandon and one Professor Bainsworth are currently having a discusion, with the later yelling. Swifty's currently leaning up against some crates near the Faux listening. Pal and Remy are talking, while Rathenhope sits on a box nearby. Scheur's off in a quiet spot, writting. Rathenhope sighs, the shouting annoying him. He stands up and begins walking towards the DIC, flashing a very short smile towards Scheur as he goes. Jack steps off the Faux, jaws locked open, muffin shoved between them. His hands are full with assorted other stuffses. Books, PDAs, communicators... The Demarian, for her part, flattens her ears as the conversation continues. Swifty shakes her head, her nose wrinkling slightly. It's still wrinkled, in fact, when she looks back over her shoulder at the Faux, but her expression clears up quickly enough, replaced by a smile and a nod of her head at Jack. Her ears, however, remain canted in the direction of the professor and McDowell. Professor Bainsworth's face purples and he does, indeed, look as if he's just a few short steps from apoplexy. His voice, already at a level that's undoubtedly rather uncomfortable for anyone nearby, manages to find a couple more decibles on the volume meter. "They bloody well aren't sentient, you bloody startripper! Not unless you're counting ferretmonkeys as sentient too!" The 'disected alive' bit is...ignored for now, although he's sweating quite a bit more now. Volouscheur continues writing, wincing a little as she overhears Bainsworth and glancing up briefly to peer over in his direction. With Palixa more or less hiding behind him in a sort, Remy walks her over towards Scheur. Waving to the light singer as they approach. Rathenhope wanders off into the DIC, shaking his head "The ferretmonkeys were sentient at one point," Brandon informs Bainsworth, shaking his head slightly. "I hate to say it, but the Thole is as sentient as you or I, perhaps even more so." He shakes his head and laughs faintly, not the least bit concerned at how purple the doctor is going. "So... Back to our previous line of discussion. Disection of a living and sentient creature, it's standard procedure? Tell the landing pad that, make more of a scene that you're already making Professor Bainsworth." "Mrrgwhhaw Siftfot." Jack mutters around the muffin at the Demarian, before looking to Brandon as he discusses things with Bainsworth. Swiftfoot looks over at Bainsworth again, offering a pseudo-cheerful grin and a wave of one paw. "Cmon, Prrofessorr, explain it to those of us that arren't 'in the know,' would you? Prretty please?" She chuckles and her grin takes a slight turn, ending up as a sly smirk. She turns toward Jack then. "I perrsonally think someone oughta dissect him. Wanna help? By the way, talking goes a lot betterr if you don't got a muffin in yourr mouth, chief. Just an obserrvation." Palixa winces in the general direction of the commotion and the reaction McDowell solicited from bystanders. Then, quietly, she works up her courage, puts on a smile and walks towards the Professor, attempting to make eye contact with McDowell. Lightly placing a hand on the Professors arm she interrupts, "Excuse me, I know I have no part in this matter, but I do believe that perhaps it would be beneficial if you discussed this matter in a less public arena." With Palixa more or less hiding behind him in a sort, Remy walks her over towards Scheur. Waving to the light singer as they approach. Or at least he thought Lixa was still behind him, she seems to have run off on her own for a moment. "Hey Scheur, got a minute" Jack sets some of the handweight down, then pulls the muffin out, minus a bit. Num, num, num. "I don't like cuttin' folks open." It's a thoughtful admission at least. "Or things. Failed my biology class because of that stuff." He studies Brandon and the Science man for a moment. " Maybe it's Swifty's needling at him. Maybe it's Brandon's doing the same thing. Maybe it's just the result of too much stress on top of a diet of fatty foods. Whatever the cause...Bainsworth seems to have given up the ghost. He shrieks at Brandon, "They - we - we never..." He devolves to gibbering nonsense syllables for a couple moments, and then he crumples to the ground, eyes rolling back in his head. Scheur looks up from her notebook, nodding to Remy, ~Certainly. What do you need?~ She shudders, aura flaring white as Bainsworth collapses, ~...I think someone ought to call the hospital and get them to send an ambulance...~ "Good work," Brandon comments to Palixa as the Professor takes a dive. The commlink's still in hand, so it doesn't take long for him to get in contact with the hospital. "I am wondering if someone could dispatch an medical transport to the landing pad. Professor Bainsworth is currently injured." He slowly nods and takes a step away from the body. First aid and McDowell, something that doesn't work. Jack watches the doctor collapse, stares at Brandon for a moment, then goes to check the man's pulse. If beating, he'll probably apply blueberry flavored CPR. Swiftfoot blinks in surprise. "Shit, I didn't mean to -kill- him," she says, frowning. Standing up from against the crates, a few quick strides take her over to the collapsed scientist, but then she just sort of stands there and looks down at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Uh..." Yeah, looks like she's not much on first aid either, but does seem perfectly contented to watch Jack do his thing. "I didn't even mean it about dissecting him." Palixa kneels next to Jack. "How is his pulse looking?" Then glaring at McDowell she asks, "How long until the ambulence is here?" "When it gets here," Brandon replies, his dark tinted shades hiding his eyes. "About five minutes." A sigh follows and then a shake of his head. "We and I didn't mean it." LeBeau looks over at the collapsed Bainsworth and then notices that Palixa is not behind him. Looking at the Timmie over near the fallen doctor before looking back to Scheur. "Actually that young lady over there was hired to help repair the Hobart. Was wondering if you knew who to put her in contact with so she can see what needs to be done." "I think he just fainted." Jack says, simply, before peering at Brandon. "You fungusfied mental-voodoo'd him?" So sorry, Jack, but Bainsworth has /not/ just fainted. He is, however, still among the living. Nominally, anyways; his heart-beat is faint and thready and he doesn't seem to be breathing. Blueberry-flavoured CPR it is, then, unless Palixa wishes to do the honours. Scheur offers a feeling of comfort to Brandon, picking up her things and getting to her feet. She heads over to him, ~Might've happened anyways.~ She nods to LeBeau, ~...probably...no, not Rya. Taeren, since it's NLM stuff.~ "Uh... wait, what?" the Demarian inquires, looking over at Jack, then up at Brandon. She shakes her head then. "I'll prrobably rregrret asking, but what's he talking about, chief?" Palixa sighs deeply then presses her fingers to try and detect a pulse. "This pulse is weak." Then leaning over she listens to determine if the Professor is breathing. Then using her hands she tries to gauge the appropriate spot to begin chest compressions. "One.. Two.. Three.." and up to ten, then pauses for a moment before repeating. Jack moves out of the way of da professionals! "NO!" Brandon automatically claims in his defence at Jack's question. "We didn't do anything like that!" He looks slightly upset by that comment. "He was a nasty man, but we're not going to do something like that." He shakes his head and takes another step back from Bainsworth, his brow furrowed with concern. His attention goes straight towards Swifty. "I'm the host for the Thole." "Cool, wherre do I get one?" Swiftfoot retorts, grinning at Brandon, her whiskers bristling slightly. After a few moments, however, her brow furrows. Specifically after she hears him refer to himself as 'we'. One eyeridge quirks upward slightly. "Uh... you -arre- kidding, rright? Serriously, chief, what's he talking about?" Palixa looks up and around between chest compressions. "A little help here guys. For someone who just fainted he sure is still relatively unconcious." Volouscheur shakes her head at LeBeau, ~Taeren or Ryan. I'd avoid Norton, personally.~ She blinks at Swifty, ~He's not joking. It's on the back of his neck, if you want to see.~ Bainsworth continues living, the chest compressions seeming to help somewhat. And just as Palixa asks for help....the ambulance shows up, screeching to a halt as the EMTs hop out and move to aid Palixa in keeping Bainsworth alive. LeBeau nods to Scheur. "I'll let her know to get in touch with Tay then. Doubt Jeff knows much of anything let alone what needs to be done." Brandon shakes his head, paling slightly at the unconscious man. "We were simply confronting him about what he's done," the man states, shaking his head. A slump of the shoulders follow and then a sigh. "I... I should be going, just so things like this don't happen again." Swiftfoot blinks at Palixa. "Don't look at me, I'd prrobably end up killin him orr some such. Betterr if I just... oh, hey, look, the ambulance." She steps back further out of the way, then frowns and nods at Scheur before she looks back up at the Brandon. "Er... I don't think you did it, chief. Uh... want some company in a bit?" Palixa stands and steps back as the EMTs arrive and sighs. "It's been too long. Going to have to get better at my medical skills." she sighs to herself. Turning to McDowell-Thole, she smiles faintly, "You realize he knew that what he did to you was unethical and feared that you'd publically reprieve him. He wanted you back in your controlled enviroment so he could continue to hide his abomidable acts. It's not your fault. His stress level was highly increased due to his personal guilt." She turns away and walks towards LeBeau. "Sorry for leaving you like that. Did you find out anything?" LeBeau shakes his head once Lixa rejoins him. "Not a problem Lixa." He then motions to Scheur. "Scheur here says its best if you get in touch with either Tay or General Rya. I suggest Tay as he would know more about what is going on then Ryan would." It's quite a scene on the landing pad today. There's an ambulance over near the Faux, and a couple of EMTs at work on an unconcious man on the ground. Everyone else is standing near the EMTs, besides LeBeau and Lixa, who're over some distance away from the rest. Scheur continues to offer a feeling of comfort to McDowell, saying nothing for now. Dirionis raises a brow as he sees the commotion, stepping in closer, to see if everything was alright. He nears towards the EMTs. Swiftfoot shrugs at Brandon's silence, then looks back over toward the general commotion, watching with some interest. "He gonna be ok?" she inquires after a moment, one eyeridge quirking upward. The felinoid walks over toward Scheur then, her expression somewhat confused. "So... what's that mean? The host thing, I mean." Palixa nods at LeBeau. "I'll send a message to Tay's PDA. Hopefully he gets back to me." Then sighing. "I've done my decent deed for the year. I'm rather tired. I think I'll head home now." Leaning in she gives LeBeau a tenative hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being around and helping me out. And now you know where I live" she gives the human a sly wink. Volouscheur considers Swifty's question and then says to her, ~The Thole is sentient. But it can't move around on its' own, so it's working with Brandon.~ LeBeau laughs and nods back to Lixa. "See ya around Lixa. Hope your house hasn't been ransacked while you have been away." "Huh," Swiftfoot notes, nodding absently at Scheur. "Uh... so what -is- it? I saw in the news where it said something about a purrple fungus, but I've neverr hearrd of a sentient mushrroom myself." The felinoid shrugs vaguely. "In any case, what was Jack talking about about mind stuff?" Palixa looks in the direction of the EMTs, "You wouldn't happen to know the name of anyone in the media who could get this news out would you?" she asks LeBeau. "Well, I'm off eitherway. I'll see you around." She turns and walks towards Decon. ~It's made Brandon telepathic,~ Scheur offers helpfully. ~But Brandon didn't do anything to the professor. I would've sensed it if he had.~ Meanwhile, the EMTs finish up and bundle the good professor into their ambulance, to take him to the hospital. One of them shakes his head at Palixa, but they don't actually answer, otherwise. Dirionis shrugs, assuming everything was well...Or atleast, he wasn't needed. He continues on towards the DIC. ~It has,~ Brandon replies, though his lips don't move. He shakes his head and looks rather flustered at the goings on. "It's taken me time to get used to it... First day was confusing as anything." Swiftfoot looks toward Brandon dubiously for a moment, then chuckles. "Ho-ly shit, telepathy in a can. Well, okay, not rreally a can, but you get my meaning." She flicks an ear, then grins. "Like I said, wherre's mine?" There's a brief pause, then the Demarian's head tilts to the side curiously. "So does it worrk both ways? Can you rread my mind, orr only send thoughts?" Everyone has been given one experience point! Confetti points brought to you by: Wik'ikik! ~And Iast and I still haven't managed to properly teach him anything yet. And yes, it's both ways; that's actually how we noticed him,~ Scheur notes. ~He was...reacting to the noise most non-psionics put out, just by thinking.~ "You wouldn't believe how many people think to themselves; left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot," Brandon jokes, offering a tired smile as he looks between Swifty and Scheur. "It's exhausting to be honest. At least but at least you're open minded towards We and I. Unlike Ace, who has pretty much shunned me. The only aliens on New Luna, is us." Volouscheur gives Brandon a brief hug, if he'll let her. ~I would, actually. They tend to think loudly.~ Scheur, Brandon, and Swifty are near the Faux, talking. An ambulance has just left, passing out of sight through the decon corridor. Justine wanders half way down the landing ramp of the IND Hard Eight and props herself off the side of it, her legs hanging down over the side. A cig soon appears from her jacket pocket and she subsequently lights it. Finished with her simply task, Justine glances over the landing pad for anything interesting to see. Swiftfoot eyes Brandon. "Oughta have you listen to me sometime when I'm drrunk and walking about on all fourrs. That'd be prretty damn funny. Neverr thought about it." The felinoid shrugs vaguely then, blinking down at the Martian. "Honestly? I dunno, I guess it's like I've just seen orr hearrd it all at this point. Hell, if I can deal with... the way some... otherr people have... acquirred theirr powerrs, cerrtainly I can deal with a symbiote, meh? I'll give it a chance, until such time as the situation warrants otherrwise." Brandon doesn't stop Scheur from the hug, but actually returns it. "Most people I know, who I have told," he states, as he releases the Vollistan. "Shun me because they don't understand." He looks towards Swifty, arching a brow. "It's different. The first day, you're sick as anything. You can't keep anything down and the thoughts of everyone seems to be there. It's like a crowded room and everyone is whispering, it's not fun." Volouscheur hugs Brandon again, ~Lack of mind-shields and acclimitization. And....it's hard for me not to understand why someone acts they way they do; why they are one way and not another. Harder for any Vollistan not to accept, even if they don't understand.~ Justine's attention finally wanders to the Faux where she opens her mouth and nearly drops her cig in the process. THe Lunite hops down from off her perch on the landing ramp and now leans her back against it, concentrating on smoking her cigarette. "Hrh," the felinoid says, then sighs. "I've felt like that a lot anyway lately. I dunno why. I've just been... pissed off. I dunno, mebbie it's betterr if I stayed away, you being all new to this shit and all." Swiftfoot shrugs vaguely. "I was contemplating going home forr awhile, but I dunno... just couldn't go, not yet. Maybe it's good, though, cause maybe I could talk to Ace forr you orr some such." "Ace has already decided," Brandon remarks, frowning a bit before he's hugged once more by Scheur and he returns it. "I'm staying on New Luna to help the Thole out for the time being. If you do go, We and I wish you the best." He bites his lower lip for a moment, before sighing. "If you are willing to give up what you're used to, then it is up to the Thole to decide, not me." Volouscheur doesn't notice Justine, instead just offering Brandon a feeling of comfort. ~Are there more Thole, in the lab? Or is it the only one alive, right now?~ Justine continues to watch the event before her with mild interest as she continues to smoke. Occasionally, puffs of blue smoke escape from her direction. In general, the woman indeed doesn't do much more other than watch and smoke her cig. Swiftfoot blinks at Brandon. "Whatcha mean, give up what you'rre used to? Does it take overr yourr mind orr something, like therre's two of you living in the one body?" The felinoid frowns then, but it seems to be more of a contemplative frown than anything. "Wonderr what it's like to sharre yourr brrain with someone. Huh." Feline curiosity, indeed. Volouscheur shrugs to Swiftfoot, ~Probably no privacy. Non-telepaths seem used to a lot of that; I'm not sure why. It seems strange, to me, to think of not knowing what everyone else is thinking/feeling - and for them to not know what I'm thinking/feeling.~ "There are more," Brandon replies to Scheur, giving her a nod. "Three more." Then to Swifty. "No... The Thole doesn't take over your mind. Think of a business agreement, in which both parties profit. And it's different, we don't live in the same body, but there are some changes that take place. The Thole attaches onto the back of neck and its... Tail loops around your spine, like splicing cordage." He nods to Scheur, but he does cast a glance over his left shoulder to justine. Swifty, McDowell and Scheur are casually talking near the Faux, with Justine standing nearby. Swiftfoot shrugs vaguely. "Prrivacy? What, you mean like being naked in frront of people? Clothes arre larrgely a matterr of convenience forr Demarrians. I do have a jourrnal that I don't let people rread, though, so maybe that's morre like what you mean." The felinoid chuckles, then eyes Brandon again. "Uh... sounds kinda weirrd, chief. Does it... hurrt orr anything?" Justine returns Brandon's glance with one of her own. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she disposes of her cigarette onto the plascrete landing pad. The Lunite turns from her perch and moves to make her way back up the landing ramp to the IND Hard Eight. Volouscheur considers and nods to Swiftfoot, ~More like with your journal. It's...hard for me, other Vollistans, to understand why someone else would want to keep their thoughts and feelings to themselves. We're used to sharing.~ "No," Brandon replies, as he returns his attention to Swifty and Scheur. "It doesn't hurt. Privacy, as in the constrants of your mind being connected to the rest of the Thole. Your thoughts are with the Thole and the Thole's thoughts are with you. It's... It's somewhat relieving though. Like having a family there for you all of the time, that actually does care." Hands deep in her pockets, Ace walks in from the decon corridor, the quarter panels of her coat swirling about her legs like a fog. She heads for the Faux, her pace slowing as she sees the small group of people there, her frown turning to a smile as she spots Remy and Swifty. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge and nods, listening intently to Brandon. One ear flicks in the direction of Justine, but other than that, the felinoid's attention remains on the conversation at hand. "Huh... dunno, that doesn't sound so bad. Kinda weirrd, but not necessarrily bad." One finger taps idly at the Demarian's white-furred chin. "So, if it -needed- to completely take you overr, could it do so? Sorry, I'm full of stupid questions. I blame my ancestorrs." Justine gives her head a shake as she ascends the ramp of the IND Hard Eight and disappears from sight soon afterward. Entering the landing pad from the Decon corridor, comes Voliast. He has a medical bag in hand, and his aura glows faintly blue and green. Volouscheur is standing over by the Faux, with Swiftfoot and Brandon. LeBeau, presumably, is somewhere else on the landing pad. Scheur looks at Swifty and then at Brandon, strands of apricot winding around her. Brandon sort of tenses up when Ace comes in range, but ignores her for the time being. "I'm assuming that if I, the host, was in significant danger, then yes. Yes it could happen, simply through the usual fight or flight response that is hard coded into most creatures." Ace nods to the group on the landing pad, showing no signs of any like or dislike of Brandon'Thole, "Is good to see you back, Swifty," she says with a smile. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge as Brandon tenses, then looks back over her shoulder. She grins and turns, then throws her arms wide as she spots the Kapitan. "It's been awhile," the Demarian agrees, nodding. "I've been spending a lot of time on my own, I guess. I should have let someone know..." She might be blushing under all that fur, but it's hard to tell cause of, well, all that fur. "Just been thinking about things is all." Voliast approaches Scheur, the newly tholated Brandon, Ace, Swiftfoot, and any others who may be nearby. He smiles and wraps one arm jovially around the female Vollistan's shoulders. Quirking his brow and glowing pale gold, the doctor looks over at Brandon, and nods. ~Hi all. Oh, I'm supposed to teach you, Brandon and your Thole, about telepathic and telekinetic honing of your abilities... Scheur can attend too, that way we get two lessons out of the way, if you'd like. I haven't a lot of time right now, though.~ He coughs for a short time, then looks inquisitively at the Tholified one, and Scheur. Volouscheur offers a feeling of greeting to Iast, noting, ~I could probably teach him some, if you have to leave to do stuff.~ "It is appreciated," Brandon replies to Voliast with a slow nod of his head. "We and I do thank you for that. Though when you do have the time, we look forward to it." He raises his hand and scratches at his jaw, before turn to face Ace. "I believe you got my message about my desire to retrieve my equipment." Everyone's pretty much near the Faux. Voliast nods, leans in to kiss Scheur for a while, then says: "You'll find me in the pharmacy near Winston later tonight. I'm working on something with the permission of a local med student. Hopefully it'll help us out when we do go Home." He disengages his arm from around her lightly, and then inclines his head to all present, grins, and strides off at a long lope. Ace takes the offered hug and gives a strong one in return, "Da, we all need our space now and then. Is much to catch you up on, da?" She looks to Brandon and nods, "Had expected you would quit the crew. You are welcome to get your things whenever you choose to, though I will be needing to leave soon." Swiftfoot nods, one ear flicking contemplatively. "I... was actually considerring going home at some point," she says, then shrugs. "Perrhaps to walk the sands again. It's been farr too long, subjectively speaking." The Demarian frowns then, glancing from Brandon to Ace, then back again. Her nose wrinkles, but she doesn't comment, at least for the moment. Volouscheur looks after Iast as he leaves. ~...am I the only one with the feeling that something's going to end up exploding, during his experiments?~ Her attention returns to Brandon, Swifty and Ace, the latter being offered a belated feeling of greeting. She, too, looks from Brandon to Ace, but doesn't say anything for now. "Quit the crew?" Brandon says, as nose wrinkling up in disguist. "You're the one which stated that you didn't want to speak with me until you knew it was me." He shakes his head and then heads up the boarding ramp of the Faux. "I'll collect my belongings and I'll get out of your hair." He's polite and calm the entire time, apart from the rather disguisted and disappointed look he holds. Kastaprulyi wanders from the Athena's airlock and boarding ramp into the afternoon light. The young Centauran rises a bit and pauses above the artificial plain at the end of the ramp. "And Brandon, he would have given a damn that I said what I did," Ace shakes her head, "You do what you wish." Swiftfoot frowns again. "Surrely therre's some way to..." She trails off there, her ears flattening somewhat. "I dunno. Maybe I'm being dumb about the whole thing orr something. I just... I dunno, have my rreasons, I guess." The Demarian shrugs vaguely. Volouscheur offers a feeling of greeting to Kas and then blinks at Ace. ~This is Brandon, though. He has a friend with him now, but that doesn't mean it's not him.~ Her mental 'tone' sounds puzzled. "Kapitan, maybe you never knew me as good as you claimed," Brandon states, before punching in the code and entering into the Faux. He doesn't offer any more comment beyond that. As it returns the greeting to Volouscheur, Kas dropps to float about five feet tall. The young Centauran then sets off down the row of parked ships towards the group at the Faux. "I guess I did not," Ace says softly, bowing her head as Brandon boards the Faux. She looks up to Scheur, "Perhaps he is correct...but he has chosen to leave. I am not going to argue with him." "It didn't seem bad to me," Swiftfoot comments to nobody in particular. "I mean... I dunno, I don't have none of that mind stuff, but he seems fine, just a little... differrent." The felinoid shrugs vaguely, then glances down at Ace. "I... hope you won't be angrry if I choose to continue contact with him...?" The door to the Faux remains opens, before a case of ammunition slides down. Followed by another one. They keep on going until there's about ten cases there. 9mm rounds, 12 gauge, 5.56mm rounds, and .385 rounds, all present. A Boromov Industries gunsmithing kit comes sliding down after that, managing to knock the cases of ammunition around a bit more. Brandon doesn't leave yet, most likely still collecting his belongings and equipment. Volouscheur nods to Swifty, offering a feeling of agreement. She looks up as the case of ammo slides down. And then another. And, oh hey, another one's come to keep them company. Glowing pale apricot, she asks, ~...how much stuff does he have?~ Kastaprulyi slides to a stop by the others, offering a silent greeting. "Is Doctor Freyssinet worried about their health, their minds?" Kas asks uncertainly, shifting to peer around Volouscheur to the tossed luggage. Ace frowns at Swifty's question, "Of course not. Did not tell him to leave, do not have any hard feelings and will never tell you or anyone who to speak to or not." Another case slides down the ramp to rest at the bottom with a noisey, before a bag containing clothing is placed on the lip. He comes out, shotgun resting over one shoulder, semi-automatic pistol mounted in a loosely applies chestholster. His right hand holds a metal case, just a bit larger than a suitcase. He holds a communicator to his left ear. "Nikola, need to take you up on one of those favours that Yulya owes me. I'd a pick up to well, pick me up and my stuff... Yes, from the landing pad," Brandon states as he heads down the ramp. Swiftfoot nods. "Sorry... that... isn't the kind of thing I should have to ask, rreally." She scuffs a booted foot on the ground somewhat uncomfortably, then looks up at the pile of things at the bottom of the boarding ramp. "I'd say that's maybe half of it, Scheurr. Oh wait, therre's the rrest." Her ears go back reflexively at the loud noise of the last case colliding with the first pile. "Damn, he -does- have a lot of stuff." Volouscheur winces at the sound as well, ~Rather.~ She shakes her head at Kas, ~No. Brandon is a host for the Thole that escaped. Ace thinks the Thole is in control of Brandon, maybe; it's not, though.~ "Waiting to see if Brandon should still be doing the same jobs makes sense to me," Kas remarks. "Maybe Brandon's upset because of already being worried about being different when Ace said that." "If he had shown the least sign of being upset over anything, this would not be an issue," Ace says to Kas, "And nyet, I do no think the Thole is controlling Brandon. I just think it has changed him to the point that he is not the man any of us knew before. He is half Brandon and half unknown alien who does not seem to care in the slightest bit about my reaction to him. That in and of itself speaks volumes to me." "Excellent," Brandon comments to the person on the other end of the commlink before hanging up. "Ace," he says, looking towards the woman of the same name. "You are on a foriegn planet, correct? The Thole is a native sentient life form to New Luna, which you are not. I don't see how you are in any position to call anything here 'alien'. If you want to get overly technical in the description, half alien with a half unknown Thole." The man steps off the side of the ramp and then starts to move his belongs to avoid creating a more of a trip hazard down the bottom of the ramp. Swiftfoot frowns, her eyes going to Brandon again. "I dunno... he commented earrlierr that he was rrelieved that I was open-minded about it." She shrugs vaguely. "Perrhaps he was morre disturrbed by what you said than he wanted to let on... then again, I'm no empath, and no psychologist eitherr." The felinoid's tail flicks, and she looks over at Ace again. "I can't fault you about yourr feelings eitherr, chief. I mean... I was a little leerry about cerrtain things when I was firrst told, I'm surre you know." She offers a faint smile, then goes back to watching the half alien/half Thole as he works on the mess. Volouscheur tilts her head to one side suddenly, blinking. ~Iast is calling me. He wants to teach me stuff.~ She offers a feeling of farewell to all present, ~I'll talk to you later, I hope.~ With that, she heads to the decon corridor, aura glowing pale green around her. "I hope they'll still be getting lots of checkups where they're going..." Kas remarks with some concern. "Be well," Kas wishes as Volouscheur takes her leave. Ace nods to Brandon as he speaks, looking to Swifty, "Tell me that sounds like Brandon and I will agree with you." Brandon continues to move his boxes of ammunition to one side and then his bags. He shakes his head at Ace, but doesn't comment further. He just holds his tongue for the time being. His commlink goes off again and he quickly answers it. He slowly nods as he listens to the speaker on the other end, as he places down one of his bags. "Nikola, do you think that you can arrange for me a place to stay?" "It doesn't," Swiftfoot agrees, shrugging at Ace. "I know that. I know he's differrent. I just... I dunno. He explained it kind of like a business parrtnerrship. Both sides get something. The Thole gets a mobile body, and he gets... a morre stable mind, perrhaps?" The felinoid's ear cants thoughtfully to the side. She waves a paw at the departing Vollistan, then turns back to Ace. "Maybe with time he'll get his old perrsonality back? I dunno." Kastaprulyi floats by Swiftfoot and Ace as McDowell finishes moving his luggage from the nearby Faux. "Maybe you can find some good people for Brandon to stay with for now." "Perhaps," Ace says quietly, heading up the ramp, shaking her head sadly, "And perhaps then he might give a damn." She looks over to Swifty, "I promised Silvereye I would pick him up on La Terre and take him back to Demaria. You are more than welcome to come along if you wish...will understand if you choose not to as well." From her tone, it seems pretty clear Ace actually means it and isn't fishing for pity or trying to inflict any guilt. A hover truck comes into view, a dual cab job that's done in a flat baby blue colour with its tray down. As it approaches, Brandon raises his hand and the truck pulls up. The driver doesn't get out to raise the tray cover, rather it hisses up by use of hydrolic struts. The Thole/Human starts to put his belongings into the back, not sharing a sparing a glance back to the Faux or its crew. Just one case after another loaded into the back. Swiftfoot blinks and looks back over at Ace. "Naw... I'll go with. Haven't seen Silverreye in awhile, and..." Her gaze wanders over toward Brandon for a moment. "Think maybe he needs some time alone anyway." The felinoid sighs and offers a shrug to the Centauran. "Sounds like he's got it taken carre of alrready," she comments, then starts to follow Ace up the boarding ramp. Vadim strolls onto the landing pad walking in the direction of the group on the other. He glaces back and forth for a moment lighting a cigerette as he moves forward. Glaces forward taking a closer look at the figure visible notices a few familar faces from the day before. As he makes his forward notices Kas and takes his direction, although saying nothing, trying not to disrupt the conversation. "Now doesn't seem like a good time for time alone to me..." Kas comments a bit uncertainly, then asks in a more positive tone, "What're you doing after you go to Demaria?" The young Centauran offers Vadim a silent feeling of greeting. "Is his choice, Kas," Ace breathes another sigh, "And do not know. May come back here...may stay on Demaria and get very drunk. Have not done that in a very long time." She heads into the Faux, then, not looking back. Brandon makes his way up to the driver side door and taps on the window. "I'm driving," he states, before the driver swap occurs, without any arguement. The shotgun is slid into the back and then Brandon gets into the truck, which bounces on air as the new driver takes his seat. Seat belts fastened, good. The hovertruck accelerates at a break neck pace directly at the Faux, before the driver throws the vehicle to the left hard. The hovertruck goes into a controlled side ways slide for a short distance, though a quick manipulation of the controls stop it from tipping, before it tears past the line of parked ships and into the decon corridor itself. "Seeya laterr, Kas," Swiftfoot says, pausing at the top of the boarding ramp to raise a paw to the Centauran. Her attention is drawn then by the hovertruck accelerating rapidly toward the ship whose ramp she happens to be standing on. Eyes slightly narrowed and one eyeridge quirked upward dubiously, she stands her ground, though she does tense slightly. As the truck veers away, she snorts and shakes her head, then continues into the Faux's airlock. "Be well..." Kas wishes as the two depart into the Faux. The young Centauran suggests surprise as it notices the path of the truck, starting to shift up and away. Vadim looks somewhat confused as the group disperses followed by someone driving in what seemed to be dead set on ramming the ship before it veers away, almost making him drop his smoke. Looks to Kas with a most confused look on his face. "What...just happened?" Category:Classic New Luna logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs